Doctor Auric
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Even before the Unicorn Blight, Louis Summerland had always challenged himself to be the best. His parents challenged him to become a doctor and he achieved that at the age of 22. He became known as a phenomenal surgeon, a brilliant musician (clarinet), and a spartan race contestant on a regular basis. He took up kung fu in college and later parkor as forms or recreation and meditation. He saw his life with purpose, drive, and trying to put his gifts to use. He became focused. His life was his work. Reality was what was right there before. And in his eyes, he could do no wrong. A few years before the unicorn blight, while he was on call at the emergency room, an old man what wheeled in, experiencing a heart attack. Louis knew what the man needed immediately and he ordered surgery on an old man. He somehow knew how much blockages were getting dislodged and causing damage. If he did not open up the old man, he would be dead soon. While getting information from him, pains, allergies, medications he was taking, etc, Louis asked the man who he was when he wasn't dying in his ER. The old man said his name was Roger Wilcox, and claimed to be a old mystery man during WWII. Roger said he saw something in the good doctor, something that needed unleashing. Louis wrote it off as dementia, religious fervor, or just the deluded ramblings of an old man. Louis told him that Roger needed immediate surgery and had scheduled another bypass for him. Roger asked Louis about his skills as surgeon, which lead to his hobbies, his skills, and his inclination towards perfection. Roger smiled deeply calling Louis, "the right man for the job" before another wave of pain overtook him. Louis got Roger to surgery and put him under. The anesthesia worked quickly and they were just about to operate when Roger woke up and grabbed the good doctors head. In doing so, he imparted a wealth of knowledge and several secrets before dying, smiling. After the initial investigation, of which he was not found culpable in the Roger's death, Louis found himself on the road to New Oregon. He had no idea why and every reason he came up with sounded crazier than the last. On the outskirts of down, he found a run down building, someones nice home many years ago. He entered unafraid save for his knowledge of how unafraid he was. Without even looking around much at the memorabilia of Roger Wilcox's life, he headed straight for the kitchen. He found a secret locked door in the back of the kitchen leading to a golden age headquarters that had not been used in decades. On a stand was the outfit of Golden Boy and the magic helm he wore. Around the room, news paper clippings of the Adventures of Golden Boy showed a young man in a golden helmet fighting gangsters, super villains, even an alien invasion Louis had never heard of. As if directed, he took the helmet. He thought about putting it on first but did a study of it instead. Using his own skills, he figured out that it was in fact, alien tech that was heavily modible. He could alter its shape some, adjust power supply, even making adjustments for his need of a visor. (Louis is light sensitive) Putting his skills to work he modified the helm until it worked and felt, as he understood it, right. Not knowing what else to do in a superhero lair with alien tech, he put it on. He found it gave him limited telepathy offering instant translation and small probes, empathy, and telekinesis up to 10 pounds. It also showed him probable futures and improbable actions. Combing it with his own skills and prowess, he felt the old man’s need for redemption in the form of another guardian and decided to walk in those footsteps. Unwilling to call himself Golden Boy (he was 35 by then) he called himself Doctor Auric. Since then he has designed small gadgets and an armored costume that helped in his challenge to be a better hero than the old man could ever be. He does not know why, but suddenly everything felt right in his world when he put the helmet on. Suddenly, things and his role in it made sense, far more than anything else ever did. He still found joy in his work and he loved helping people, but now he helped in a multitude of ways. Not long after becoming Doctor Auric, he felt a pull to a far away place. That place turned out to be New Cairo, Tennessee. There he met with Columbia (who was visiting family), The Illuminator (who happened to be there on a book tour), Cheetah (who happened to be running through), and the Indigo Fox (there to steal a priceless gem). They were all pulled to the same place, a ring of stones outside the city. There they met the Green Man who charged them to protect his companion, a young nervous woman who seemed to be made of night sky. Her name was Galactica, and was just that, an infant galaxy that many wanted to take and harvest before she matured. Doctor Auric found that what was not even remotely human in any way but her basic form and her psychology. He offered to help immediately. The other followed suit. This lead to a long conflict with by the Secret Society of Mu, with Sovereign Sorcerer demanding the young woman. They are still enemies and fight as the Sorcerer keeps an eye on Galactica and Green Man. The group chose to remain a "society" of their own. A Flight of Champions, as Green Man called them. Doctor Auric is the field medic, the mid level fighter and logical mind of the team. He still does his rounds, still heads the call for both team and his city. Now and forever... or until he finds someone else more worthy of the helmet than he. Powers and Abilities Powers Doctor Auric has no powers on his own, though the imprinting with the helmet has left him with limited telepathy and enhanced empathy. All other superpowers are derived from the tech inside the helmet. Abilities Doctor Auric is a expert surgeon specializing in cardiology and thoracic issues. He is an amazing athlete. He plays clarinet and alto sax but prefers the clarinet. He writes books on occasion, all medically based. Strength level Without the helmet, he has the strength of a man his size who engages in extensive regular exercise. With the helmet, he is a Class I super strength able to lift 1 ton. Weaknesses While not a true weakness, Doctor Auric is easily blinded. His eyes are light sensitive to the point that he commonly wears sunglasses. His visor on his helm can act as blocker when he can get the visor down in time. Paraphernalia Equipment: The Golden Helm - originally the helmet was left on Earth during the time of the Greeks, approximately 350 BCE by all accounts. By then, it had taken on the form of a helmet of one of the soldiers. According to what Roger Wilcox wrote down in his account, he believes the helmet was granted to a runner to act as a go between for the new alien party. For whatever reason, they left the helm and left the Earth. The lone warrior was buried as a war hero but his name is forever lost. Roger Wilcox got it at a museum when it sang to him. (His uncle was a museum curator who was gunned down by gangsters in the 30s. That is how Golden Boy came about). The alien technology provides several abilities. It provides limited telepathy, though it goes stronger with use. It translates anything spoken to Doctor Auric or anything he reads (if the visor is down.) He also has light telekinesis. He can lift anything up to 5 pounds. He finds it useful to pull weapons from other people's grip, grab keys, pickpocket and do other "Jedi tricks." The visor also provides an array of scanners and information gathering grids. He refers to it as his "clumsy, not always accurate tricorder." The information, not made for human comprehension, can get jumbled at times. It can also postulate probable outcomes giving not quite clairvoyance but limited precognitive abilities, almost all of which is either combat related or diplomatic in nature. He has received passionate and devastating visions of the future that he cannot control when major disasters send ripples down the timeline, but he cannot control when he gets those. Besides his helmet, his belt is filled with medical supplies, survival kits, and anything else he thinks he might need. He does keep a bottle labeled "Shark repellent spray" in one of the pouches. It's actually mace. He also has climbing claws installed in his gauntlet and a grappling hook and launcher installed in the wrists. Transportation: While Doctor Auric does not use any special transportation, as a member of Flight of Champions, he has access to the Gateway system of rifts and wormholes that cover the earth. Almost always they operate using ley lines as conduits. Weapons: see equipment Common Enemies * Secret Society of Mu * Sovereign sorcerer * Menagerie * Labrys * Red Death - Owner of the Red Helmet (Deimos). Former arch villain of Golden Boy who wants the other helm for himself. Common Allies * Flight of Champions' ' * Columbia * Pop rock * Captain Carnelian * Nebula Twins Trivia * Has figured out the real identity of Captain Carnelian. Keeps it safe but offers her cookies to show that he knows and means no harm. She hasn't figured that out yet. * Is a vegetarian... except for chili dogs. A secret vice. * Is very protective of Galactica when he is available. * Continues to do rounds around the hospital. Because of which, he is one of the few members of Flight of Champions who is given leniency around showing up on time. Most of the time, if he late, he is wrist deep in a chest cavity. * Keeps a deck of cards in his belt. Claims he can throw them for accuracy. Mostly, he gets bored on patrols sometimes. * Is technically independently wealthy but doesn't even think about retirement. Has to stay active. Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Flight of Champions Category:Artifact Powered Characters Category:Telepathic Characters Category:Telekinetic Characters Category:African American Characters Category:African-American Characters